Crazy Weird Sibling
by LilyBlizz
Summary: Renee's personality isn't what most people would call normal. Even so, to Kisaragi, she seems perfect the way she is. Why is that? (1st person narration through Kiragi's point of view. Renee, Sirena, and Lana belongs to me!)


I have a rowdy sister. Crazy, completely energetic, somewhat wild, and very carefree. And I thought I was the carefree one in the family, but I guess I was wrong...

"Kiragiiiiii!~" she called happily.

Snapping my head over to the white haired girl, I held up a finger to my lips and silenced her. I guess she found me out hunting again.

The motion of my lips gave the vibe of me sending a soft 'Sh...' to her. Renee blinked and nodded in response. At least she can control that crazy personality of hers around me. I waved her over and turned my attention back to the bear that kept minding its own business fortunately enough.

'What are you doing, Kiragi?' she asked quietly.

'Hunting this bear... I'm bringing it back to camp no matter what," I replied, readying the bow in hand. 'Okay, here goes nothing...'

Silently drawing back the string of the bow, I silently stood up and let my arrow slip out of my gloved fingers for it to make way to the bear. The poor thing fell over once contact was made.

"You're really sure are good, Brother..." she said, giggling. "I wish I was that good. Shooting arrows around targets like, 'Pew! Pew pew pew!' and all that like you and Daddy!"

I chuckled at the comment and carefully pat her head. I wasn't able to ruffle up her hair since I would've built up static on her through my gloves and her hair was tied up in her usual mouse shaped ears with blue ribbons.

"Would you like to help me carry back the bear?"

Her dark bronze-gold eyes lit up with my question and her smile grew wider.

"Would I? Of course!" she replied, jumping on over to the dead bear.

I smiled and ran after her. I know I can haul the bear back to camp just fine, but she always liked to help me when she came along.

"Now tell me if it gets too heavy on your end, alright?" I told her.

Renee giggled and gave me a few nods as she lifted up the bear's torso from the ground. I was holding most of the bear, of course, only for her sake of not getting hurt or tired out. And I wouldn't like to have the rear of an animal in her face... That wouldn't be very pleasant, but I know she told me she wouldn't mind. I still didn't let her.

"Lets head back now," I said.

"Okay!"

The two of us began to walk back together with me in the back and Renee leading us back home. She was smiling brightly and giggling, even skipping with that bear on her. By now I was the one carrying the bear and I only gave her the head so it could rest on her instead of falling over and dragging me down. I didn't mind, I just liked seeing her this energetic every day instead of carrying a heavy bear exhaustedly.

"I see the buildings from here!" she called, laughing a little.

"Oh really? That's nice," I said. "I hope everyone likes the bear."

She looked back and blinked before her smile came back and grew.

"Like it? They'll love it!" she exclaimed and when she said that, we were back in our territory- the place we stayed.

The astral barrier was a mix of the Nohrian theme due to those from Nohr joining us and our land's theme of Hoshido. Nothing actually clashed with each other surprisingly enough, if you knew what I mean. Renee suddenly perked up when she caught sight of someone who looked similar to me, just with longer hair tied up into a ponytail. Her mouth slightly hung open.

"Dad!" she called brightly, dropping the beast's head back onto me and running over to our father.

He stopped walking and curiously looked over with a small 'Hm?' Our father, Takumi- the Second Prince of Hoshido, smiled when he saw her running over and jumping into him. He quickly caught her and chuckled.

"Kiragi caught a bear! Look!" she said, pointing over at me.

I smiled and waved at them before I hauled the bear over for him to see. This was normal. But it could get out of hand... Why?

"I also fell and got this scratch on my leg when I was looking for him! I'm fine though! Hey, do we have medicine? Where's Auntie Lana? Maybe she can fix the boo boo up!" she asked, hanging onto him.

"Whoa, slow down, Renee. No need to say everything at once," he laughed.

"I can take her over to Aunt Lana or something if you want, Dad," I reassured him.

Renee looked at me and grinned.

"Yay! Piggyback ride from, Kiragi?!" she exclaimed, leaning over to grab onto me.

Our dad, Takumi, and I chuckled as I allowed her onto my back and got her legs secured onto my arms.

"Thanks, Kiragi. Your mother just called me not to long ago, so this would be helpful," he told me, patting both our heads.

Renee and I beamed when he did this. It was always a warm gesture that we both liked.

"Of course, not a problem!" I said.

She was super light- my little sister. Renee wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled as she got herself comfortably situated onto my back. Her green robe hung off her back loosely as I carried her.

"What about the bear?" she asked as I walked off to find Lana or Sakura, our aunts.

"Oh, don't worry about that bear... It'll be taken cared of," I told her. "We just need to heal up that little injury of yours."

She nodded and rested her chin onto her own arm as I walked around, careful not to drop her. I wouldn't say she was delicate, but more so over, she was my sister, so I wouldn't want any harm inflicted onto her by any means.

"Kiragi! Guess what!" she suddenly began again.

"Hm?" I hummed, looking around.

"A rabbit thought I was an animal! Is that cool or what?" she said.

I chuckled and replied with a few "yes's" mixed into it.

"And then I climbed a tree like how you always did, but nearly fell off at the very top! Ooh, how scary...!"

She giggled and continued to tell me what had happened on her little misadventure of looking for me out in the forest. I fear one day she'll get really hurt at this rate, but I enjoy listening to her talk and tell me her tall tales she would include.

"Kiragi! Tell me about how you found the bear!" she suddenly said.

I blinked and smiled. Of course she'd ask me about my own stories as well, but they aren't very interesting unlike hers.

"Well, I was walking out in the forest to find myself a prey to hunt and I spotted a few things along the way like rabbits and deers... But that bear caught my eye from afar and I didn't want to scared it by killing the other animals first," I said. "You know I have a really good sense of smell and eye sight, don't you?"

"Or course I do! You told me, silly!" she giggled.

I chuckled and continued on with my story, wondering whether I should exaggerate it a bit or a lot.

"Well then, using my super sharp vision and keen sense of smell I was able to track down that bear from a very, very far distant as it walked around for food..."

She listened to me intently, her brows creased a little, and her blue and gold gloved arms wrapping around my neck a little tighter.

"Someone decided to set a trap out there before I even got to the area, so I had to get to that bear first before the trap was activated by the creature itself. I hid for a while and got rid of my smell from my body with dirt and many more- remind me we both need a shower," I laughed.

"Okay!" she chimed.

"Anyways, after a while longer you came."

She blinked and giggled a bit.

"Oh, I see! And then you shot down the bear with your amazing skills in a single strike!" she finished for me.

"Yep!"

She laughed and nuzzled my head a little even though I was literally covered in sweat and dirt turned mud. Her grip around me never loosened, but slightly tightened when she hugged me.

"Big Brother, you're the best!" she exclaimed.

Eventually, we found one of our aunts to heal her injuries- we were aware that both Asama and Mitama were unavailable at this time of day.

"Aunt Sakura!" I called, running over to her.

Renee was now giggling as she bounced up and down on my back every time my foot left the ground.

"Wheee!"

The red haired shrine maiden jumped a bit when I called her and looked to see who it was. She relaxed and smiled when she saw the two of us headed her way.

"K-Kiragi, Renee... D-did you n-need something from me...?" she asked softly.

I nodded as I set my sister back down on her feet carefully and held her arm so she didn't go running off. It happened way too often...

"Renee fell earlier and we were wondering if you can heal her?" I requested.

The Princess of Hoshido smiled shyly and gave us a nod as she focused herself for a proper recovery for Renee. The rod in her hand glowed, passing the same luminous light onto Renee's body as she was healed.

"Thank you, Auntie Sakura!" she giggled.

Sakura smiled and she quietly said a "you're welcome" before we left for a quick shower. I got her back onto my back and began running off for our rooms to get our things we needed for the quick wash up.

"You can get washed up first, alright?" I told her.

She smiled and nodded against me as I panted and ran, my sister giggling with glee. She always enjoyed it when I did so.

There are times where she was even more energetic than that and it's usually not a good thing if you have a disadvantage on your side.

"Mom! Kiragi is hiding something from me!" she cried, running over to our mother.

The spear fighter looked over to see her daughter speed towards her with her son- me- tailing her as quickly as he possibly could.

"I'm not hiding anything! I promise!" I called, running out of breath.

"Hm?" Sirena, our mother, hummed.

Renee quickly took hold of her arm and hid, peeking from behind to see me bent over my knees, panting for air. She was also panting audibly, for she was even more tired than I was.

"I'm not... hiding anything... I promise.." I told her, holding out the crane I was making.

I didn't bother showing her what I was doing earlier and she took the wrong idea of it. Renee blinked and came out of hiding from behind our mother and suddenly beamed.

"Colorful..!" she said, examining it.

I smiled tiredly, glad I was able to get her mind off the shenanigan and false thought she had running through her head. Mother did as well as she hugged us both before she continued to work.

"Do you want it?" I asked, finally catching my breath.

"Are you sure...?"

"It'll be even better if you want me to teach you how to make one."

She beamed and hugged me. I knew she was going to accept the offer immediately and I was glad because that meant spending more time with her. Even though I like spending time with her, she sometimes can scare me. Honestly, she was like our mother in one category of personality. Her secondary personality.

"COME AND GET IT!~" she yelled as she attacked the enemy.

Yep. Nothing too different when it came to fighting. She was completely nuts at this point as she engaged in battle. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself in the process... As for me, an archer, I needed to be careful and support her as well.

"D-don't go too haywire now, Renee...!" I called as she decapitated a head. "Gods, it flew...!"

She laughed brightly as she violently danced gracefully and killed the enemies in her way, my arrows slaying those who got too close to her as she handled the others. Mother was killing a few too, looking over at us once in a while. I think I heard her say something..

"Why did she have to inherit that from me...?!" she complained worriedly.

"Focus, Rena!" Dad called.

Don't worry, Mom... Maybe it was just fate... Just.. terrible fate..

"Whee!~" Renee giggled, jumping around.

She was really just slaying everything she touched. It was kind of scary like mom getting mad at us or also as violently scary as when she gets cocky during a fight.

"Eenie!"

There goes a head..

"Meenie!"

Another one...

"Miney!"

Was that a leg?

"Mo!~"

Blood splattered all around and onto her body. She just stabbed him!

"Aw... I got all dirty again..." Renee complained, wiping the blood off her face. "Oh wells! Daddy! Did you see that?!"

I smiled a little awkwardly and quickly got rid of the last enemies around us before we ran off to our parents. Dad, or Takumi, was shooting them just fine while Mom, or Sirena, sliced them up with her naginata; it was in a similar sense of style as Renee's use with the katana.

"Oh yes, Renee, I did see," he grunted, killing the last of them.

He wiped the sweat off his face and smiled at the girl who was now covered in dirt and blood. Mom was also covered, but not as much today. She was just too worried to get crazy.

"Thank goodness we got rid of the invaders.." Mother sighed.

"And then- and then, 'SPLAT!' Blood came flying out of their body!" Renee said.

Takumi tiredly nodded and smiled at her story as he lead her back in.

"That's good for you, but remember to be careful, okay? I don't want to have to see both you and your mother hurt or something even worse than that at this rate."

She stopped smiling a little and nodded.

"Okay.. I'm sorry."

We all needed to clean up right now.. Would a family bath hurt cause there were just too many people waiting to get cleaned after that nasty fight.

After getting washed up and changing into clean sets of clothes, Renee was back to her usual self.

"Ah... That bath felt nice..." she said in content.

I looked over at her and smiled a bit, fixing the obi and sash around my kimono. Her hair was down and I had nothing covering the skin of my hand- I ruffled her hair up affectionately and chuckled. She smiled and fixed her straight hair back to normal.

"I'm tired.. Are you?" Renee asked.

I nodded a little, but I still needed to do homework Mother assigned me. Great... I wish I didn't have to do any of it and I bet Renee had already finished her work. She was usually on time with it unlike I.

"You should go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow first thing in the morning," I told her as I got up from her futon.

"Okay..." yawned the girl.

She immediately got into bed and got herself comfortable before she fell asleep. Now I just needed to get out of her room and start my work before Mom and Dad lecture me again about hunting all day and not actually studying.

The next day, we both had separate training routines with me shooting at the targets as far as I possibly could with Dad and Renee playing around with swords with Mom. I worried for their safety knowing they are both wild when they fight, but thank the gods they weren't when it comes to sparring.

She continued to talk about her day from the day before and what she did this very morning before our routine started. None of us minded her and listened with a smile on our face. Eventually, I started talking about my own day and the way I spent my morning. She was contagious- not in a bad way- and her bubbliness really rubs off on anyone who gets roped into a conversation with her.

"You're free to go do whatever you like now," our mother said after every little thing we needed to do was done.

We beamed at her and immediately took off to the one haven I always ran off to when I'm in the mood. The forest, but I was a bit worried for my sister. Renee wasn't always careful. One minute, she'd look around for danger and then the next, she'd just run off blindly.

"Oh! A bird!" she called out to me, pointing at the somewhat giant creature in the sky.

I looked up and smiled at her, handing her my bow and arrow. I carefully helped her aim at the bird and we both sent the projectile flying at the time. It dropped out of the sky, a sign that we got a perfect hit.

"I feel bad for hitting that thing..." she said, but if it helps the army.

Funny she says that because she is like a killing machine on the battlefield.

"Don't worry too much about it, Renee.." I said before we both ran off to sack it. "It's for us to survive."

Today was the day where we were both on the hunting spree it seems. Animal after animal, we killed it to bring back its meat for resources. Of course we left the others alone so that way the populations didn't die off. Renee and I were able to bring in a jackpot of meat and that meant we didn't need to hunt for a while. Thank gods she didn't get hurt this time around.

"Did you see what I killed? It was whopping big!" she claimed as she cleaned off her katana from blood.

I chuckled and nodded. Yes, I was stuck with hauling all the loot of meat again with her holding the lighter things in her arms as she cleaned. I offered.

"You did great today!" I complimented her.

"Did I really?!" she asked, completely excited.

"Yeah!"

Renee giggled and once again spotted our Father walking on by like before. She decided to run off and jump onto him again, this time with another story to tell. Before she leaped, she dropped the loot onto the ground.

"Dad! Kiragi said I did good today with hunting! We caught birds and rabbits and another bear," she listed off. "They were big! And Kiragi helped me with the bow! Daddy you should go hunt with us and Mommy too!"

Our father chuckled as the sweaty girl hugged him, another sense of deja vu washing over us. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her grin brightly shoned to show us how happy she was at the moment.

"What's the commotion over here?" Uncle Ryoma asked.

Renee looked over and gasped silently before she slid off our Dad and climbed onto the man in red armor instead.

"Uncle Ryoma!" she exclaimed.

She was now telling her stories to him as he carried her and listened; she eventually ended with an invitation to go hunting out with us as well. He scares me, but I wonder how she isn't intimidated at all...

"It'll be fun! Please?" she asked.

* * *

 **Quick one-shot! Renee, Lana, and Sirena belongs to me.**

 _ **~stormy003**_


End file.
